7 Year Old Sid and Baby Adelaide: The Crying Shame
Plot Summary Baby Adelaide's crying non-stop for a couple of hours and nobody can figure out why. 7 Year Old Sid gets an idea: a toy she had when she was Adelaide's age: Dimples the Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Rabbit. Story Script It's a super silent day in the Chang family members' house, which didn't last for a super long time. Katie's in the Chang family members' dining room doing a picture puzzle when she hears crying coming right from the Chang family members' living room. Baby Adelaide (off screen): And Wailing Katie enters the living room. Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Olivia: (checking Baby Adelaide's pamper to see if it's wet or not) "False alarm, she's not wet, she's dry and clean." Katie: "What seems to be the matter, Adelaide? are you wet? are you hungry? are you thirsty? are you teething?" Sophia: "Don't even bother with that, Katie, she's not wet, hungry, tired, thirsty or teething." Becca and Stanley enter the living room. Becca: "Hey, Sid, hey, girls," Stanley: "how's it going." Olivia: "Terrible and horrible, Mr. and Mrs. Chang, Adelaide's been constantly crying for about another hour and none of us can figure out why." 7 Year Old Sid: "Yeah, even I tried everything to get her to stop, she's not wet, hungry, tired, thirsty or teething, and besides, she's got her Billy the Purple Gator blankie and her plush toy gorilla." Becca (picking up Baby Adelaide): "Well, sometimes babies cry all the time and you don't understand the reason. (she looks right at Baby Adelaide) it's gonna be alright, Adelaide sweetie cakes." Stanley: "You did plenty of crying when you were a baby like Adelaide, Sid, trust me." Becca: "By the way, try to have a bit of patience with Adelaide, girls, she'll quit crying when she's all prepared." Becca and Stanley go right upstairs to their bedroom. Katie: "I guess you're absolutely right, we'll just need to deal with it." Olivia: "Yeah right, speak for yourself." Sophia: "Her constant crying's unbearable to handle." Janet: "We need another plan." Katie: "Just leave it to me, I know 1 thing or 2 about babies." Katie (hiding right behind Baby Adelaide's Billy the Purple Gator blankie): "Wheeeeere's Adelaide? there she is!" Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Katie: "Huh, what? okay, maybe a wacky face can sell it." Katie (hiding right behind Baby Adelaide's Billy the Purple Gator blankie again) "Wheeeeere's Adelaide? (she pops right up with her wacky face.) there she is!" Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Katie: "Okay, no problem, we'll play some other games. you wanna do some picture drawings?" Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Katie: "How 'bout another Lucky Cheerful Elves adventure story?" Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing Katie passes right out on the table and 7 Year Old Sid, Olivia, Sophia and Janet drag her right back into the living room. Olivia: "What just happened in there, Katie?" Katie: "I tried everything, but I just couldn't get Adelaide to quit crying. isn't there anything anybody can do around here." 7 Year Old Sid: "Wait, I got a super good idea." 7 Year Old Sid goes right up the stair steps. Sophia: "Walking away isn't a plan, Sid." 7 Year Old Sid: "No, girls, Dimples the Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Rabbit, my most favorite toy of all times when I was Adelaide's age, he always cheered me up a lot." Meanwhile in the attic........... Baby Adelaide: And Wailing Again 7 Year Old Sid opens the toy chest and finds Dimples the Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Rabbit. 7 Year Old Sid: "Alright! I found him." 7 Year Old Sid shows Baby Adelaide Dimples the Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Rabbit. 7 Year Old Sid: "Look, Adelaide, this is your new best friend for life and play date, Dimples." Baby Adelaide pushes right on Dimples's right foot. Dimples: Head, shoulders knees and toes knees and toes head, shoulders knees and toes knees and tooooooooes Dimples (continued): and eyes and ears and mouth and nose head, shoulders knees and toes knees and toes. Baby Adelaide stops crying a bit. Baby Adelaide: "Dim-Dim." Katie: "Hey, what do you know?" Olivia: "it really works." Becca and Stanley show up and are super proud of 7 Year Old Sid for getting Baby Adelaide to stop crying and wailing. Becca: "Wow, Sid, what a super responsible big sister you are," Stanley: "you knew just what to do with that electronic toy rabbit." 7 Year Old Sid: "Well, Mom and Dad, it's a super good thing I got my baby sister to stop crying." Janet: "Well that's a good relief." Category:Baby-sitting Shorts